first love!
by kaguri
Summary: kagome finnaly finds her true luv! ..inuyasha... and he actually talked to her! and she truely luvs himbut not untill that kikyo comes and the secret is revealed!
1. Default Chapter

Ok this is my first time written a story! On a web site ! so I don't if I do a god job!!! Ok so here it goes an I don't own any of the guyz from the show imu-yasha except inuyasha of course!!! Lol no comment !  
  
Here goes!  
  
Omg! How could that loser do that to me! Kagome wrote down in her diary, I can't believe he dumped me ! and how could he like that stupid witch kikyo!!!!!! BUT .BUT. inuyasha was my first true love that ever accually talked to me. Unlike al the other guys I liked!  
  
**~! flash back!~**  
  
"omg it's the first day of high school man" said kagome smiling  
  
"so what !big deal" replied kagura trying to play along with a smile.  
  
RRRRIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!  
  
"oh well that's the the bell catch ya latta " said kagome leaving with a wave.  
  
As soon as kagome walked in her science class she saw a big crowd.  
  
"what's this crowd all about " thought kagome she tried to look but there were too many people .  
  
"ok class now settle down now" said professor Morry.  
  
Everyone settled down.  
  
OMG that is some cool guy not to mention cute thought kagome.  
  
"hello miss kagome are u day dreaming or something" said professor Morry  
  
"uh..no..sir" said kagome trying to smile.  
  
"its ok professor Morry every girl does that when they see me " interrupted inuyasha with a grin  
  
"what a show off!" mumbled kagome but he's still cute!  
  
~at the cafeteria ~  
  
" guess what " said Kagome with a grin.  
  
"What you found you're true love " said kagura rolling her eyes .  
  
"How'd you know ¿ " asked kagome shocked  
  
"cuz like every guy u see , u fall in love with " replied kagura  
  
"oh look here he comes and cya " said kagome running towards inuyasha .  
  
"BUT look out for that ..." Kagura tried to warn kagome.  
  
Oh no too late it had already happened kagome had slipped on a banana peel right in front of inuyasha *ouch*  
  
"hahahaahahahahahaha" the people cried in the high school cafeteria .  
  
"hey you ok ? " said inuyasha trying not to laugh while giving kagome his hand  
  
"yea im fine dodo brain! " said kagome holding his hand , and got up smiling  
  
"You're a tough girl ain't " said inuyasha " do you like want to eat lunch with me or something" "sure" replied kagome giving a weird look to kagura  
  
hoped you like my story so far . send me the reviews plz send me send meeee the r&rs please lol . 


	2. i wish come true

Ok I only wrote one chapter! So far and here's the second one!  
  
**~!. ENJOY.!~** in the last chapter what happened was that it was kagome and kagura's first day at high school ! and guess what kagome finally finds a guy named Inu- yasha who actually talked to her and even had lunch with her!!! But before she ate lunch with him she slipped on a banana peel right in front of inu- yasha!! *laughs*  
  
**~!.Chapter # 2. ~!!!***  
  
"how was school honey¿" asked kagome's mom smiling. "fine" replied kagome and ran up to her room.  
  
After a while...  
  
" *knock* *knock*"  
  
" go away!" yelled kagome in a weird voice.  
  
But the person just came in even though kagome said no . It was her mom!  
  
"oh darling ! whats wrong with you" asked her mom in a serious voice.  
  
"nothing mom " said kagome . "I just wanna be alone OK!"  
  
"but honey whats wrong ¿ " her asked again.  
  
"MOM I told you I wanna be alone ok!" said kagome sort of angry .  
  
Kagome can behave rude with her mother some times .. Kagome was mad a little about what happened at school.  
  
.................  
  
*RING * ring* kagura's phone rang  
  
" this is kagura leave a you're freakin' message after the idiotic *beep* " the answering machine spoke . *beepppppp*  
  
"hey kagura its me Kagome I know you're here but anyways come over ok gotta tell ya something "  
  
As soon as Kaguri heard the message and got rid of the ripped clothes she was wearing and ran over to Kagome's house.  
  
*DING DONG* the door bell rang .  
  
"I'll get it!" Kagome sang while coming down the stairs out of her room.  
  
"oh hi " said kagome  
  
" yea so what did you want to tell me " asked kaguri  
  
" wait not here in my room ok " said kagome looking around if anyone was listening .  
  
now they were in kaome's bedroom..  
  
" ok the thing I wanted to tell you was that u know at school while I was eating lunch with inu-yasha ¿" said kagome  
  
" yeah what about it¿" frowned kagura .  
  
" ok while we were eating inu-yasha winked at me and said that he wants to meet me at lucy ray park " said kagome filled with exciment "but I was sort of go sad and angry at the same time I slipped on the banana peel"  
  
"oh hahaahaha " laughed kagura " I mean oh la la la "  
  
" shut up! U ..." yelled kagome and through a pillow at her .  
  
At school..  
  
"oh hi kagome ! what's up " said inu-yasha giving her his cutest smile . "that's gotta be the best he's got man but hey wait im likin' it!" thought kagome. "uh hey nothing much you ¿ " kagome replied with a smile . "what kinda a smile is that its cute man " thought inun-yasha  
  
RINGGGGG "oh well time for class see ya " said kagome "hey wait we are in the same class that's you're going to" shouted inu- yasha "so what am I suppose to do walk u there !! " frowned kagome "um.. yeah! " said inu-yasha making a puppy face. Kagome rolled her eyes and said " aw ok ok "  
  
After school....  
  
"hey kagome wait up!!! " yelled kagura running towards kagome kagome turned around and nodded at stopped walking .  
  
"ok so hey what are you doing right now , I was thinking that we could go to Mr.zippy's for ice-cream?" asked kagura  
  
"Id love to but i've got a date with inu-yasha remember " replied kagome with a sad look "im so sorry "  
  
at the lucy ray park....  
  
"where's that kagome " thought inu-yasha feeling cold even though he was wearing a jacket .  
  
it was spring in the human world...  
  
"HI ! inu-yasha " said kagome grinning  
  
" hello kagome this is for you " said inu-yasha handing kagome a rose  
  
" that's so sweet of you thanks a lot " said kagome giving inu-yasha a hug .  
  
inu-yasha started to blush..  
  
inu-yasha and kagome were walking down a path but suddenly kagome tripped over a huge rock and fell down ...  
  
"hey kagome are you ok here " said inu-yasha lending her a hand  
  
but it was no use kagome fell right back to the ground.  
  
"I think I twisted my ankle "cried kagome  
  
"it will be alright just chill ! " said inu-yasha trying to calm kagome down  
  
inu-yasha ripped a strip of cloth out of his shirt and wrapped it around kagome's ankle and kagome got up after so many tries and put her hand around inuyasha's .  
  
it was getting late , so inu-yasha walks kagome home and and kisses her good bye ! kagome was soo schocked!!! It was her first time getting kissed!!  
  
Ok now PEOPLE I know the story was romantic but wait I liked it I hope you did too ! PLEASE send reviews ! to me plzzz r&r !plzzzzz thanx hoped ya liked my second chapter.!!!there are more chapters coming up so wait until I update my 3d chapter so keep reading! And send revieWsssss! 


	3. oh! no! pAnIc!

Ok so I hope tat u liked my last chapter ! it was kagome's dream come true!!  
  
Preciously on chapter 2: kagome feels awful about when she slipped on a banana peel right in front of inuyasha! But luckily she was asked to go on a date by inuyasha and it was a dream come true! She had a great time and got her first kiss! ..  
  
**!~Chapter 3 ~!**  
  
"oh my gosh ! it finally happened I went on a date! " kagome wrote down in her diary "it was so fun and I got my first and only kiss!"...  
  
"kagome honey come down breakfast is ready" called kagome's mother from down stairs. As soon as she heard that ,she stopped writing in her diary and ran down joyfully  
  
"hey what are you so happy about ¿ " asked her mother surprised  
  
"nothing can't a girl like me be happy for once mother "replied kagome .  
  
"well.. Sorry honey I didn't mean to.." Said her mother confused.  
  
The minute her mom was done saying what she had to kaogme was gone.  
  
"these girls " mumbled kagome's mother rolling her eyes and got back to work .  
  
At school...  
  
"Kagome ! wait up!"yelled inuyasha  
  
Kagome turned around and found inuyasha waving his arms at her. Kagome stopped walking.  
  
"so hey whats up¿" asked kagome  
  
"oh nothing much" replied inuyasha  
  
" oh ok" said kagome "oh and thanks for the flower you gave me yesterday ,they smell great"  
  
" ok" inuyasha mumbled  
  
inuyasha started to blush .  
  
while they were walking down the hall way of their school this girls came up to inuyasha and said " hey inuyasha what' s up got a new girl¿"  
  
inuyasha just ignored her and walked away.  
  
"what was that all about¿? Frowned kaogme  
  
" uh nothing " said inuyasha walking faster  
  
Then after a while a guy comes up to inuyasha and kagome and says " hey inuyasha got a new one¿"  
  
"shut up!" said inuyasha loudly  
  
"ok chill !" said the guy scared and left  
  
" stupid people! " said inuyasha under his breath  
  
"What was that inuyasha¿" asked kagome acting suspicious  
  
"uh nothing.." replied inuyasha wiping his sweat of his face  
  
after that a group of people came towards iniuyasha and said " ew! What a betrayer ! we thought you were like hot and fly but now with ur girl;! Forget it!"  
  
"badtards!!!" mumbled inuyasha  
  
"is something wrong in inuyasha ¿"frowned kagome  
  
uh inuyasha was busted .He didn't want to tell her that he already had a girlfriend that was on vacation . inuyasha is busted and only a miracle can help him!  
  
"well.. what are you waiting for ¿" kagome tapped her foot  
  
" its that uh .um." said inuyasha trying to throw a smile on his face "oh wait I know whats wrong with these losers , they must be day dreaming or anything "  
  
"yeah I guess your write but I dunno if I can trust ya " said kagome "oh what the heck forghet that "  
  
*ring* ring* ring* it was inuyasha's cell phone  
  
"excuse me kagome" whispered inuyasha  
  
"uh ok I'll be going now bye" smiled kagome "Hi!!!" exclaimed a girl's voice jimping in joy!  
  
"uh hello who is it¿" asked inuyasha  
  
"um HEY can't notice your own girl" grinned the girlon the phone  
  
" Kikyo!" asked inuyasha sounding cheerfull 


End file.
